1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior structure of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,667,763, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0325997, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0096251 disclose exterior structures. Each of these exterior structures includes a building structure, an insulating member, multiple support elements, and multiple quadrilateral facade boards. The building structure is built of, for example, reinforced concrete or brick and forms an exterior wall of a building. The insulating member and the support elements are disposed on the exterior side of the building structure. The facade boards are located on the exterior side of the building structure, further outwardly than the insulating member and the support elements. The facade boards are attached to the support elements so as to be adjacent to one another in the horizontal and vertical directions. Each facade board covers the building structure, the insulating member, and the corresponding support element to decorate the exterior wall. Each facade board has flat end faces, orthogonal to a front surface and a back surface of the facade board, at vertical and lateral edges forming four sides of the facade board.